Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 2
Issue 2 is the third actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. It was released on April 6, 2016. Synopsis Scorpina goes for Tommy where it hurts the most. Rita won't give up on her Green Ranger that easily. With his life hanging in the balance, the Rangers must get together to save their friend, or risk losing him forever.Comixology Plot Main story Billy and Trini are examining Dragonzord for the malfunction that caused it to freeze as Tommy falsely reported. Billy explains how the Dragonzord determines balance and movement. Trini then compares it to a Segway. Trini then summarizes that they need to look at two different systems, and questions Billy about what he was so worried about. Billy explains he knows how their Zords worked but he didn't know what the Dragonzord would be like, suggesting running off of dark talismans. Trini jokes it was powered from evil unicorn blood, which she had to explain. Trini extrapolates that Tommy's powers had more in common with them than Rita. Billy expresses his insecurity that he doesn't have much in common with Tommy because Tommy tall, good looking, and a fighter. Trini tells Billy that he is no slouch in the looks department and that there is more to being a Power Ranger than being a great fighter. Scorpina tells Tommy that he can either give her the Dragon Power Coin and live or he can refuse and she will just take the coin off his remains. Tommy's mother walks by his closed door and offers to fix him something to eat. Scorpina then threatens to use her to get Tommy to cooperate. He then teleports them to a glade. Scorpina damages his communicator and Tommy morphs. They proceed to battle along with Putties. Jason is wrapping up a karate class with some adolescents. Kimberly is waiting for him since Tommy canceled their coffee non-date, she needed to get out of the house because her parents were fighting over visitation rights. Jason questions whether or not Tommy and Kimberly were dating. Kimberly doesn't between school, gymnastics, and being a Power Ranger she doesn't have time for that plus she doesn't want to mess with the team dynamics like that. Jason's sensei comes up and asks about Tommy. Jason tells her that Tommy moved to Angel Grove from somewhere on the East Coast. Jason's sensei she sees a bit of Wadō-ryū in the way Tommy spars and would like Tommy to eventually join Jason in teaching Jason's advanced class. Before the conversation can continue much further Zordon summons them to help Tommy deal with Scorpina and the Putties. Rita watches Tommy fight Scorpina and Putties and comments that he is a force of nature content to wage a one man war, exactly why she chose him to be her Green Ranger. The fight is playing into Rita's hands by feeding more chaos energy into the crystal. Jason & Kimberly join the fight. Kimberly frees Tommy from Putties that have pinned him to a tree. Zack then joins the fight. Scorpina flees but Tommy refuses to let her go and chases her down. Tommy's hallucination of Rita and tells him it was a valiant effort and not to beat himself. She then mocks him saying that the others wouldn't have to come to Jason's rescue. When Tommy returns to others he is on the defensive about his actions. Back at the Command Center Trini questions Rita's motives. Zack assesses that Rita was showing how far she was willing to go and that she can get to him and his family anywhere. Zordon says as long as Tommy has the Dragon Power Coin that Rita will never stop and her methods will only become more drastic. The hallucination of Rita says the right move is to hand over the coin. Tommy vows to never let Rita get her hands on his Power Coin or the Dragonzord. Which reminds Kimberly what Trini & Billy had been doing. Billy explains the Dragonzord is fully functional and just stopped listening to Tommy. The Rita hallucination tells Tommy it was operator error. Jason question why it would stop listening, Zordon says the Zords are connected to it's pilot and it must feel as comfortable with them as they with them. Billy compares the zords to horses. The Rita hallucination then says horses that destroy because their jockeys shouldn't be riding. Tommy growing angrier and frustrated says he is awfully tired of all the annoying nagging. Tommy then collapses. The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk & Skull Bulk & Skull have a Putty they successfully captured tied up in the basement of Skull's house. They plan to defeat the Putty in front of Kimberly & Trini but first they need armor and stuff like the Power Rangers. After making their "power suits" they tie the putty to the top of a van. They eventually find Kimberly and Trini, before they go do things according to their plan the Putty escapes. Covers MMPR2.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-zordincentive-green.jpg|Zord incentive Goñi Montes boom-villain-rita.jpg|Villain variant Vanessa del Rey boom-actionfigure-redranger.jpg|Action figure variant David Ryan Robinson boom-exceed-tyrannosaurus.jpg|Exceed Zord variant boom-exceed-redranger.jpg|Exceed Ranger variant boom-ultimate-dragonzord.jpg|Ultimate Comics variant boom-02-borderlands.jpg|Borderlands boom-02-joequinones.jpg|Joe Quinones variant boom-02-goldfoil.jpg|Gold Foil variant David Rubin Errors *''to be added'' Notes * First appearance of Tommy's mother, who's television counterpart never appeared on-screen throughout the TV series. Category:Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)